yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna's Rival
Princess Yuna's Rival is the seventh episode of the third season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When the arrogant daughter of Princess Trixie and Prince Blueblood, Princess Jubilee, along with her two close friends, Blade Builder (the son of Branding Blade and Glitter Drops) and Susan (the daughter of Gator and Spring Rain), arrived at the School of Friendship, she became extremely jealous of Princess Yuna for being a smartest foal in Wallace and Gromit's Middle School and she came up a plan to get back at her. One faithful day at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School/Jubilee arrives One faithful day, at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Princess Yuna and her friends came to see their best teacher, Wallace. Meanwhile, at the Suessville Train Station, the arrogant Princess Jubilee, Blade Builder, and Susan were getting ready to travel to Equestria as they climb onboard the Disney Express. At the train station, Jubilee, Blade Builder, and Susan arrived on their first day at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. The Friendship Test at the School of Friendship/Jubilee gets jealous of Yuna At the School of Friendship, Yuna was always good at passing her friendship test that made Jubilee angry. Meanwhile, Fizzlepop Berrytwist reunites with her old friends, Glitter Drops and Spring Rain. At Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Yuna was doing awesome at things including playing music, gymnastics, and math. So jealous, Jubilee thinks of a plan to get on Yuna and gets her own way. Food fight at Wallace and Gromit's cafeteria/Busting Yuna and Jubilee Back at the Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop introduce Glitter Drops and Spring Rain to the Ninjago Team, Harumi, known as the Lady Iron Dragon, Grubber, and Phil. Just as she introuduced them to Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess and Slime Princess, they were on their way to return to their royal duties in the Land of Ooo. Back at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Jubilee begins to throw a sandwich at Yuna, which angers her to throw her yogurt at Jubilee. But as she dodged and hit Emerald, the food fight was on when Yuna and Jubilee fight. But then, Jane Kangaroo and Preston had to break it up as they were brought to Principal Hardscrabble's office. Then, Princess Luna got a phone call from her while doing things with Isamu like. Luna and Trixie met with each other, and they couldn't believe how annoyed they were on Yuna and Jubilee's rivalry. The Two Princesses in Detention/Jubilee's confession and reabilitation In detention, Yuna and Jubilee were looking at each other crossly at first. Then, Jubilee confesses that she got bullied by other bullies causing her rivalry and jelousy. Just as the two cousins made up, Luna and Trixie arrived to pick up their daughters, they were disappointed at first but thankful they made up. Yuna Gives the Journal 9 to Jubilee/Jubilee joins Yuna's company With the two bullies got in detention in disgrace, Yuna gives the Journal 9 to Jubilee, which she was happy and happy to be a part of her group. After that, Yuna and her friends all gave her a big welcome as well as Blade Builder and Susan happily. Trivia *This episode marks the first ever appearance of Princess Jubilee, Blade Builder, Susan, Glitter Drops and Spring Rain. *Princess Yuna will give Journal 9 to Princess Jubilee. *Yuna and Jubilee will become arch rivals until they apologized to each other. *Jubilee will be extremely jealous of Yuna after test work at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. *Yuna and Jubilee will be in detention after a lot of trouble. *Jubilee, Blade Builder, and Susan will join Princess Yuna's Company in the end. *Yuna, her friends, and Jubilee will food fight until they are stopped by Jane Kangaroo and Preston, who gives Yuna and Jubilee detention. Songs and Music Scores #Unbreakable (from UglyDolls) - Princess Yuna (in Mandy's voice) and Princess Jubilee (in Moxy's voice) Transcript *Princess Yuna's Rival (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225